Freedom is Slavery
by TracyFace33
Summary: "War is peace, freedom is slavery. Ignorance is strength." -George Orwell Superman's daughter is learning who she wants to be, and the cost of getting there.
1. Chapter 1

**I obviously don't own Superman**

"There are rumors about the cause of the fire, some people claiming it was a direct attack on Micheal Barry, new resident of the Rosewood apartments."

I sat at the kitchen table with a sigh, watching the small television as rubbed my eyes under my glasses. I had hit snooze three too many times this morning, and I was feeling it. I hadn't even bothered to do my hair, choosing a high ponytail to keep it out of my face. Although I usually liked my shiny black curls, today they felt more of a nuisance. I poked my eggs drearily.

"Please eat them today," my mom said, pouring coffee into her to-go cup. "those are the last two, and your dad won't be able to have any this morning."

I glanced a the TV again just in time to see Superman fly out of view. "The fire?" I asked, taking a bite. My stomach growled in agreement.

Mom nodded, a tense look on her face. Though everyone knew Superman was practically invincible, she still seemed to dislike how much the city had started to depend on him. We all saw how the police and fire departments seemed to stop their rush whenever he appeared, taking his help for granted.

"Do you really think people are out to kill Barry?" I asked, starting on my second egg already.

"Georgia Kent, I said EAT them, not INHALE them"

I shrugged, still waiting for her response.

She sighed. "It sounds like it, and that puts your dad in a hard position."

I understood. Michael Barry was imprisoned by dad years ago for violent attempts to kill him as well as other members of the Justice League. He had successfully managed to wound Superman after illegally obtaining kryptonite that was being held by the government for emergency purposes. A fluke in the system had given him early bail, and now the citizens of Metropolis seemed to take it upon themselves to get rid of him. Apparently dad now had the difficult job of protecting Barry from murder, while still showing the public he didn't approve of his crimes.

Just as I was putting my plate in the sink, Dad landed gently on the balcony, still in his Superman get-up. With him came a strong smell of smoke that filled the room. I scrunched up my nose, noticing mom doing the same.

"Clark, please tell me you plan to shower in before we leave" Mom said, turning to him.

He chuckled, walking up to her and placing a kiss lightly on her lips. She seemed to momentarily forget the stink, her whole body relaxing. It probably would have been cute, if I was anyone but their daughter.

I made a point of bumping into them as I went to grab my book bag off the floor of the living room. Our apartment wasn't the biggest, but lucky for me it was small enough that I couldn't loose anything for more than 10 minutes. My parents separated, sharing a smile before he headed toward the bathroom. Mom watched him for a moment, then turned back to me. "And don't forget, dinner with the Olsen's tonight."

I nodded and gave her a quick hug. "Bye, mom."

"Bye, Georgia."

"Bye, dad." I yelled, though I didn't need to with our super-hearing. I took I any excuse to yell.

"Have a good day, Georgia. Be safe!" He called back.

I rolled my eyes as I stepped out the door and into the hall. I was the daughter of the 'Man of Steel', and had the exact same powers as he did. I don't think I could possibly be more safe.

 **Review, please! Any ideas or comments or errors in my grammar and/or spelling would be much appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

Though the bus stop was only a block from our apartment, I always checked the weather before leaving. Even if I didn't really feel the cold, I knew wearing only a sweatshirt when its 50 degrees would attract some unwanted attention. This morning I forgot to check until I was at the bus stop, and I pulled my phone out of my bag to see it was about 60. I smiled, my comfy attire was perfect.

The bus came around the corner right as I heard the familiar clicking of heels behind me. Sadly, Alena Gilmore was the only one who shared by bus stop. To put it lightly, her and I never saw eye-to-eye. Her Uncle was Perry White, chief editor of the Daily Planet. And to her, my dad might as well be janitor in the building. I looked over her outfit; a skin tight navy dress with a white blazer and matching heels.

Alena noticed my look, holding her chin higher and brushing her hair behind her shoulder. "You know i'm a businesswoman, you know I need to dress the part."

"Yeah, for sure." I responded, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

If she noticed, she didn't say anything, choosing instead to plaster on a fake smile as the bus pulled up. "Morning, Tom!" She greeted the driver who waved at her as soon as the doors opened. She took a seat right near the front, instantly blabbering bout her weekend to her blond friend. I marched past them, taking my usual seat next to Jason.

"What's with Alena?" Jason asked as I sat down. "She knows it still February, right? Even supermodels are wearing pants."

"She's a businesswoman," I mocked. "She needs to dress the part."

Jason Fowler has been my best friend since the second grade when we were both held in from recess for writing naughty words on our desks. Neither of us were very outgoing kids, and we stuck together from that moment on. If he was getting teased about his red hair, I was there to back him up. If I was getting chased by a boy I didn't like, Jason was always there to be my fake boyfriend.

I noticed he was playing something on his phone, and leaned closer to get a better look. "What is that?"

"It's called 'Cost of Krypton'. It's like flappy bird, but with Superman." He kept his eyes locked on the screen, his thumb tapping quickly.

My stomach sank. Instead of the green pipes the bird avoided, there were bright green crystals sticking out. Jason tapped a little too soon, and the mini Superman froze before falling to the bottom of the screen. A number 14 popped up.

"That's horrible," I said, unable to stop myself. Know had the image of my dad's lifeless body falling though the air.

Jason gave me a weird look. "It's just a game."

"Yeah, but thats kryptonite. That's the only thing that can actually kill Superman." I shrugged, trying to wipe the fear off my face. "I just don't like the thought of him dying, I guess."

It got awkwardly quiet. "Oooookay, then." Jason said, closing the app. "No more of that game."

We sat in silence again, both looking out the window.

Suddenly the bus jerked to a stop, sending everyone into the seat in front of them. Books and bags fell off of seats with loud thunks. I stood up, eager to see what had happened, and within seconds everyone was doing the same. Jason popped up next to me, rubbing his nose. "What is it? Did we crash?"

"I don't know, you okay?" I looked at his nose, hoping it wasn't bleeding.

Several people gasped at once, and I focused my attention to the front of the bus, where someone had just got on. "Superman" I heard someone whisper before his familiar voice filling the bus.

"Is everyone okay?" He asked, his voice full of authority mixed with concern. There were mumbles of yes and I watched as he looked over us, something only I recognized as his x-ray vision. I waited for his eyes to reach mine. He smiled when he saw me, and I let myself smile back.

"There was a woman who hadn't seen you coming, and I'm glad you are all okay." He gave the whole bus a real Superman smile before stepping out. Everyone leaned against their windows to watch him as he flew away. I knew he was going to be late to work today.

I sat back down before anyone else, picking Jason's books off the floor where they had fallen. The whole bus filled with talk, and I heard Alena telling her friend how he had apparently smiled directly at her.

For the rest of the school day I listened. I listened to Jason talk about how Superman looks in real life verses on tv, I listened to girls across the lunchroom who were discussing how genuinely Superman seems to care about Metropolis, and I listened to Mrs. Rudd through the walls into the teachers lounge, telling someone about how Superman's courage helped her fight her breast cancer. Everyone found him so inspiring, not only because he saves lives, but because of who he is.

Then I thought about how he was as a dad. He brought Superman's morals home, and they had changed the way I was raised. He loved me with the same passion he loved Metropolis, and I saw the same love in his eyes when he looked at mom.

Superman changed Metropolis, but he had also changed Clark Kent.

 **To be honest, I don't really like the way this turned out. I kept writing and re-writing and nothing turned out just write. Haha, write? Get it?**

 **anyway, please review! Thank you for reading!**


End file.
